


Power Up(Jean Grey, Rachel Grey, and Hope Summers)

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [22]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The Alpha Guardian of the Phoenix Force is happy to show Hope and Rachel the ropes in learning what they need to know. Part of the Marvelous Encounters Series
Relationships: Jean Grey/Hope Summers, Jean Grey/Rachel Summers, Jean Grey/Rachel Summers/Hope Summers, Rachel Summers/Hope Summers
Series: Marvelous Encounters [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Power Up(Jean Grey, Rachel Grey, and Hope Summers)

**Power Up(Jean Grey, Rachel Grey, and Hope Summers)**  
Rachel Grey and Hope Summers locked eyes when they had been dragged before the Alpha guardian of the Phoenix herself, Jean Grey. Rachel’s mother and Hope’s, well technically kind of great aunt she supposed, brought them in towards her with a smile. Jean looked absolutely radiant and the two younger redheads navigated towards the other one. They wondered why they had been brought here.

“You have been brought here due to your powers growing,” Jean said. “And I need to attend to you, to ensure that you have the control. The last thing I want you to do is to break all reality. It’s not pleasant trying to put it back together.”

“No, I guess it isn’t,” Rachel said.

Jean grabbed her daughter and gave her a long French-kiss. Hope’s eyes bugged out at the shameless display of affection Jean gave Rachel. Oh, it was so hot, so hot her fingers moved casually up and down against her hot slit and made her hunger for desire. 

Hope leaned down and kissed Jean on the shoulder and then kissed Rachel. Jean turned to give Hope some attention and she kissed her on the lips. Hope could feel her insides melt. Jean knew what she was doing and how to get the most out of stimulating Hope. And compared to Jean, Hope was just a terrified little girl, just waiting for Jean to make her move on her. 

Jean reached between the legs of both Hope and Rachel and played with their pussies. To say they got going would be an understatement. Jean knew how to trigger some very fun reactions from both of these lovely ladies and set them off, set them off good and set them off hard. The juices began to flow when Jean popped her fingers into their depths and worked them over.

The heat only increased with Jean edging her fingers deeper and deeper into the hot pussies of Hope and Rachel to send them going. Jean could feel their juices beginning to flow between them and she knew this would be the beginning of something wonderful. Jean pushed down into them and sent their bodies directly into overdrive. Their hips bucked back and forth with Jean fingering them.

“Cum for your Queen.”

Rachel and Hope leaned forth and soaked Jean’s fingers with their juices. Jean knew precisely how to tap into their depths and hit all of the right buttons. She edged all the way down and made her cry out in intense glory. Rachel and Hope pumped their juices down all the way and cried out.

Jean rode their orgasms out over and over again. Their inner walls clung to Jean’s fingers as she pushed down into them. She soaked in the tantric energy coming from their orgasms and set them off something fierce. The heat only build before it hit it’s edge.

Both of the younger redheads popped and Jean allowed their juices to soak their fingers.

“My goddess,” Hope moaned.

“Yes, in a sense,” Jean said.

Jean extracted her fingers from their ripe young peaches and very casually licked them. She cast a gaze over them, and smiled. They were positively glowing and shaking as well. Jean squeezed their thighs to get their attention and drew their attention over towards them.

“You must remember to reign that it. You came too soon. You can’t let that discharge happen before you have a hold of it.”

Hope and Rachel wondered how they could help it. Jean had them all.

“With practice, that’s what you can do to help yourself.”

Jean guided Rachel and Hope over and buried their beautiful faces against her ample chest, to begin to suck on her tits. Jean could feel the two girls, eager, but not as experienced as many of her past lovers, dive all the way in. Still, Jean had to give them points for effort and it was not unpleasant at all.

“Oooh, that’s good,” Jean said. “Could improve, but very good. Keep working and Mommy will have a special reward for you.”

Hope and Rachel licked Jean’s nipples and kept going all the way in. Jean edged her hands against the back of their heads and she could feel the excitement building ,both within herself and with them. Jean’s breasts appeared to swell repeatedly and then they knew why.

Warm milk splashed into Rachel’s open mouth. It was perfectly natural for a daughter to suckle on her mother’s tits, although only as an infant, and not at a point in her life where it would sexually arousal her. Rachel sucked the milk from Jean’s breasts even harder and it made her warm and tingling inside. Her wet pussy oozed all over the place.

Hope did more of the same thing and could feel herself getting more and more aroused. Jean brushed against her body at all of the right points and sent her flooding all over the place. Jean’s fingers slipped down into Rachel and Hope at the same time and she finger-banged their tight holes to drive them to the edge with pleasure. 

“Do you like that? Do you like Mommy’s reward? I know you do.”

Jean’s sensual voice dropped down. Energy created a cock for Jean. Jean smiled, and edged her cock into Rachel’s pussy. Rachel had been surprised and aroused, both at her mother’s big breasts and throbbing hard cock. It had taken her off guard and made her extremely wet. 

The lustful organ speared into Rachel and took her all the way down. Rachel closed her eyes as Jean stuffed her all the way into her. The cock was just as soft as the rest of Jean and brought tingling all the way from Rachel’s head and down to her toes.

“Please, Auntie, I need this.”

Hope edged her fingers deep into her pussy. Jean appeared, in a blink of an eye, right at the edge of Hope’s pussy, and rammed his cock down into her tight body from behind. Hope sucked Jean’s cock into her willing body. Oh, she was primed and ready to be bred, Jean knew that much.

Rachel had been dragged over and Jean fingered her. The two younger redheads kissed each other, the fire in their loins increasing when Jean edged into Hope and then into Rachel. Then the power of the Phoenix Force caused Jean to grow a second cock and both of them burned with scorching energy as she slammed them down into the hot pussies of both of the women before her. 

Intensity just hit them both. Jean could feel the tightening pussies of both of her girls. They were learning to get control.

“We have plenty of more practice. But, to be fair, you two ladies aren’t the only ones who are about to lose...mmm control.”

Jean pumped down into their bodies, repeatedly edging inside of them. Rachel and Hope tightened their walls down onto Jean as she continued to drive all the way into them. Their hungry walls closed down onto Jean and sucked her all the way into their bodies. Their scorching hot pussies kept sucking away as Jean rode them both from behind. She could feel herself building up with cum. 

Finally, Jean exploded and filled the insides of Rachel and Hope with cum. The super charged cum spilled into both of their bodies and filled them up.

The moment Jean finished pumping herself into Hope and Rachel, she felt relief. And she turned over both of the women. Their breasts and stomachs expanded, like they were just weeks away from giving birth. Jean just smiled and kissed down their bodies. She briefly kissed their nipples and made both of them quiver.

Hope thought she died and went to heaven and she heard Rachel’s thoughts. Jean linked their pleasure together and that only increased what they were feeling.

“Hold on. You still have more lessons.”

Jean rubbed their sensitive clits and these two vixens wondered what further lessons Jean might have in store for them. They supposed there was only one way to find out as the Alpha Guardian of the Phoenix Force dove in to suck the milk which lactated from their nipples.

Pure enjoyment filled their bodies as Hope and Rachel hit a constant state of arousal and release. They could not think of anything better, and Jean would dominate their psyches for some time. And their orgasms, most importantly their orgasms.   
End. 


End file.
